Le monstrueux jour des monstres
by Ellfoy-Nymeria
Summary: Chers vampires, loups-garous, sorcières, ogres, trolls, zombies, goules, momies ambulantes et tout autres trucs qui pourraient être classés parmi les monstres. Nous vous invitons à notre annuelle fête d'Halloween! "Oh non!" pensa Remus. RLSB
1. Chapter 1

**Note 1 de la tradctrice**: Hello à tous! Voici la traduction d'un Two-shot écrit par Wuff qui est vraiment drôle!

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu!

------

**Note 2 de la posteuse**: L' histoire n'est ni de moi ni traduite par moi mais par ma sœur (eamonn), en gros je sers à rien ^^

------

**Disclaimer de l'auteur: **Tout ce qui est reconnaissable est de J.K Rowling. Le reste m'appartient… ce qui, c'est triste, ne représente pas grand-chose.

* * *

_Le monstreux jour des monstres_

Remus l'avait vu venir. Chaque année, peu de temps avant Halloween, la même lettre lui parvenait. D'habitude, il la cachait en vitesse sous sa cape et la brûlait dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres gens puissent lire cette lettre et encore moins ces meilleurs amis. Cependant, ces derniers étaient très observateurs. Autrement comment auraient-ils pu découvrir que Remus était un loup-garou? Comment auraient-ils pu par leur idée folle trouver le moyen de l'aider pendant les pleines lunes? Comment auraient-ils réussis à devenir des animagi dans le plus grand secret durant l'anné de leur quinze ans? Bon, en fait deux d'entre eux avaient déjà réussis leurs transformations. Le troisième était présentement en train de se cacher dans le dortoir afin que personne ne voit ses moustaches, ses oreilles velus et quelques queues qui poussaient partout sur son corps.

Cela n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent aussi les lettres.

Et aujourd'hui était ce jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là Moony? » demanda James, la bouche pleine de toasts et d'œufs brouillés, son regard curieux posé sur l'enveloppe rouge de sang où s'étalait un zombie criard.

Bien sûr Remus tenta subtilement de faire disparaître la lettre sous sa cape mais James était plus rapide. Avec les vifs réflexes qu'apportent des années de pratique excessive de Quidditch, il arracha la lettre des mains de Remus et brisa son verre de jus de citrouille dans le même mouvement.

« Recurvite » murmura Remus afin de remettre de l'ordre. Ni James ni Sirius ne pouvaient lancer le sort de nettoyage. Ils se considéraient au-dessus des simples sorts domestiques. Non, ils étaient uniquement intéressés par la magie la plus complexe, comme devenir des Animagi.

« Wow, ça à l'air cool! » s'exclama James qui venait juste de finir l'horrible lettre.

« Laisse-moi voir, laisse-moi voir! » supplia Sirius qui était assis en face du dit James.

James lui tendit la lettre et Remus se sentit mal. C'était trop terrible pour être vrai. Ces amis n'étaient pas censés lire cette lettre. Que penserait-il de lui? Sirius, cependant, se contenta de glousser pendant sa lecture. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin, son rire caractéristique qui ressemblait à un aboiement repris le dessus.

« C'est brillant! » dit Sirius. « On doit montrer ça à Queudver! »

« Non! » protesta Remus. « Il est absolument hors de question que vous… Attendez! »

Sirius venait de le contourner et s'éloignait de la grande salle en courant, James sur ses talons. Vaincu, Remus les suivit lentement. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les poursuivre pour récupérer sa lettre. C'était bien trop puéril. Et puis, les deux garçons étaient plus rapides que lui de toute façon. Néanmoins il tomba sur eux dans les escaliers qui montaient à leur dortoir. James et Sirius s'étaient tellement coupés le souffle à courir dans les couloirs et les volées de marches qu'ils devaient à présent quasiment ramper dans l'escalier en spirale .

« Je ne veux pas que tu montres ça à Peter » dit Remus sèchement.

« Pourquoi pas? » haleta Sirius.

« ça va être drôle » ajouta James.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » protesta Remus avec colère. Mais il n'avait aucune chance.

« Salut » fit distraitement Peter. Il se tenait debout en face du miroir et son nez touchait presque la glace tellement il examinait son reflet avec minutie.

« Je crois qu'une moustache a disparut » les informa-t-il bien qu'il n'en semblait pas convaincu lui-même.

« Ecoute, Queudver, on a quelque chose de fantastique. » déclara James. Il déplia le parchemin et commença la lecture. Remus se laissa tomber sur le lit de Peter et couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains. Cela ne l'aida pourtant pas. La voix de James pouvait être très persistante.

_« Chers vampires, loups-garous, sorcières, ogres, trolls, zombies, goules, gorgones, momies ambulantes et tout autres trucs qui pourraient être classé parmis les monstres,_

_Nous vous invitons à notre fête d'Halloween annuelle « Le Monstrueux Jour des Monstres ». Nous serions ravis de vous voir parmi nos nombreux et fidèles invités. C'est une merveilleuse opportunité de rencontrer vos camarades une fois par an, d'échanger des idées et d'entendre ce que les autres ont fait de beau pendant l'année écoulée._

_Pour votre plaisir, nous avons réservé un groupe de squelettes danseurs. De plus, les chasseurs sans têtes sont d'accord pour faire une représentation. Des raffraîchissements seront servis selon vos goûts. Nous avons fait des simulations avec nos hôtes monstres pour qu'ainsi vous constatiez que rien ne manque._

_Nous vous attendons à la Tête du Sanglier le 31 octobre à minuit. Vous êtes joyeusement enjoints à amener de la compagnie mais n'oubliez pas que seuls les monstres sont autorisés._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_La (inofficielle) ligue des monstres_. »

Remus grognait, James et Sirius riaient bruyamment et Peter les rejoint finalement dans leur éclat de rire.

« Qu'y-a t-il de si marrant là-dedans? » dit Remus d'un ton brusque.

« … gorgones, momies ambulantes et tout autres trucs qui pourraient être classés parmi les monstres », cita James, riant comme un fou.

Remus se pinça les lèvres. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il ne voulait pas être classé parmi les monstres? Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une autre blague brillante mais pour Remus c'était une humiliation complète.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me relises ça, merci beaucoup » dit-il d'une voix ennuyée. « Je reçois cette lettre tous les ans, je peux quasiment la réciter par cœur. »

« Tu la reçois tous les ans? » Sirius répéta avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de Remus. « Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas montré la lettre plus tôt? On aurait pû y aller ensemble tous les ans. »

« Que veux-tu dire par '_on aurait pu y aller tous les ans'_? » demanda suspicieusement Remus.

« Ben, on va bien sûr y aller cette année. » affirma James comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Quoi?! » s'exclama Remus, incrédule.

« Quoi?! » fit nerveusement Peter en écho.

« Êvidemment qu'on y va, » dit Sirius avec confiance. « ça doit être la meilleure chose qu'on aura faite cette année, après devenir des Animagi, bien sûr. »

« Non » dit fermement Remus. « On y va pas. »

« Quoi! Tu veux y aller tout seul et t'éclater sans nous? » dit James, indigné.

« M'éclater? » répéta Remus. « M'éclater?!?!? En quoi je pourrais m'éclater? »

« Eh ben dis nous! Comment c'était les autres années? » demanda Sirus avec curiosité. « Il y a vraiment des momies ambulantes? »

« J'en ai aucune idée » dit Remus, les dents serrées. « Je n'y suis jamais allé, forcément. »

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda James, dérouté.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de distractions qui m'attirent. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les fêtes d'Halloween en compagnie de monstres. »

« Mais t'en es un toi-même. » dit James avec incompréhension.

Ça y était. Ils l'avaient dit. Remus pouvait sentir les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Il se mordit la langue avec colère et se leva pour quitter la pièce. « Très bien, j'ai compris. » dit-il avec calme.

« Oh bon sang Moony! » dit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré. Il lui saisit le bas et le força à se réasseoir sur le lit. « Ne te vexe pas, d'accord? Il ne disait pas ça sérieusement. James et moi sommes bien plus monstrueux que toi, hein James? »

« C'est sûr », dit James d'un ton léger avant de jeter à Remus un regard désolé. « On fait tout un tas de méchants trucs et toi tu es le gentil. Donc Sirius et moi on est vraiment monstrueux. Nous sommes les ultimes Monstres Maraudeurs, Ok? »

Remus haussa les épaules nonchalamment et décida de les excuser pour le moment. Peut être était-il un peu susceptible concernant son petit problème de fourrure. Il était heureux que ses amis prennent les choses si légèrement, après tout. C'est juste que parfois il pouvait être un peu sur les nerfs.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça… » commença James sur le ton des affaires. Il était passé sur le mode plan créatif en vu. « Je suggère que nous utilisions le passage secret qui nous mène au Trois Balais. Honeydukes sera fermé après minuit donc on ne pourra pas.. »

« Attends une seconde » l'interrompit Remus. « Vous ne comptez pas vraiment y aller, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr que si », dirent James et Sirius simultanément.

« Mais… » commença Remus. Il chercha désespérément des arguments pour empêcher ses inconscients d'amis de mettre à éxecution leur plan de tarés. « Seuls les monstres sont autorisés à y aller. Peu importe que vous vous comportiez comme tels, cela ne fait pas de vous des monstres dans leurs opinions. »

« Bon, alors on devra se déguiser, non? » dit Sirius sûr de lui.

Remus comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'admettre sa défaite. Sirius et James étaient déjà trop engagés pour abandonner leur plan. Ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de les arrêter maintenant.

------

Quelques jours plus tard, les Maraudeurs traînaient dans les rues de Pré-au-lard sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de chamailleries, de gromellements et de coups furtifs sous la cape qui était décidement trop petite pour quatres garçons de quinze ans. Finalement ils arrivèrent face à la Tête du Sanglier. Un indéfinissable bruit, mélange de cris perçants, de rugissements, de grognements, de grondements et de sifflements, s'échappait de l'enseigne.

Peter tressaillit. « Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. « Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, tout le monde va s'en apercevoir au premier coup d'œil, et je n'ai pas la moindre d'idée de comment se comporte un monstre. Je veux dire, la-dedans il y a de vrais monstres. »

Remus était silencieusement d'accord avec Peter. Il aurait apprécié de quitter l'endroit maintenant, de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude (il n'avait pas laver ni peigner ses cheveux ses derniers jours pour avoir l'air plus lycanthropique) et ensuite s'étendre sur son confortable lit.

« Pas de panique, Peter » lui dit James d'un ton rassurant tandis que Sirius enveloppait la cape invisible autour de sa tête comme si c'était un très gros turban, faisant disparaître son visage. « Tu vas y arriver. Racontez-moi encore Mr Queudver, comment êtes vous devenu un monstre? » demanda James une énième fois.

« J'ai été un rat autrefois mais après j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou » récita Peter d'une voix légèrement tremblante tout en se grattant frénétiquement un ongle qui poussait sur son sourcil gauche.

« Alors maintenant je suis un humain la plupart du temps mais le jour de la pleine lune je me transforme en rat. »

« Très bien » le félicita James. Il toucha sa propre tête et fit le tour de lui-même pour que les autres lui jettent un coup d'œil. « Comment suis-je? »

« Effrayant » dit Peter, contemplant James-sans-tête avec malaise.

« Stupide comme toujours, Mr Prongs » lui dit Sirius.

« Je me sens stupide moi aussi » se lamenta Remus, contemplant avec humeur sa cape rapiécée. Ils avaient acheté une cape d'occasion pas chère, l'avait complètement déchiré et décoré avec le faux sang des capsules de sang de Sirius.

« Mais c'est tout l'interêt du costume » lui expliqua tranquillement Sirius.

« Les loups-garous ne sont pas censés avoir l'air élégant et décent. »

Remus souffla d'indignation. « Tu peux parler toi! » marmonna-t-il. « Tu es le seul parmi nous qui n'a pas l'air d'un total idiot. »

« Merci beaucoup, Mr Moony » dit Sirius en lui adressant un large sourire qui dévoila ses longues fausses canines de vampire. « je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

Remus soupira encore. Il l'avait beaucoup fait ces derniers temps. C'était définitivement frustrant. Il se sentait si ridicule avec la saleté sur son visage, ses mains et sous ses ongles. Sirius, par contre… L'état de vampire lui allait bien. Cela allait parfaitement avec sa peau pale et ses cheveux sombres. La longue cape noire et le sombre tee-shirt rouge de sangs en-dessous complétaient le costume. La seule consolation de Remus était que Peter, avec tous ses ongles de rats, ses moustaches de rat et ses oreilles de rat semblaient tout à fait aussi pathétique que lui.

James frappa dans ses mains d'anticipation. « Tout le monde est prêt? » Sa voix surgit du néant juste au-dessus de son corp sans tête.

« Oui. » s'exclama Sirius, remuant de tout côté d'excitation.

Pas vraiment aussi excité que les deux autres garçons, Remus et Peter les suivirent à l'intérieur de la Tête du Sanglier. Deux gigantesques trolls agissant comme les contrôleurs, se penchèrent vers eux.

« Euh, salut? » entendit-on dire James.

Un des trolls balança son gourdin vers l'invisble tête comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien si ce n'est de l'air. Sirius se saisit rapidement de la cape de James et le tira en arrière.

« Heh, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'emporta-t-il contre le troll.

« L'a pas de tête, tu vois? » grogna le troll et il balança son gourdin une nouvelle fois.

« Arrête ça quand même. » lui dit-il (ou elle… on n'est jamais sûr avec les trolls).

« Il faut être rude pour frapper les têtes manquantes des gens. En plus, il y a la douleur du fantôme. »

« Ah bon c'est un fantôme? » le troll cligna des yeux de confusion.

« Ouais. Voyons! » Sirius tira James à sa suite et Remus et Peter suivirent aussitôt, baissant la tête involontairement sous les gros gourdins des trolls.

« Bienvenu gentilhommes » leur dit soudainement quelqu'un. Un très vieil homme apparu soudain derrière un des trolls. Remus contempla dabord les habits sales et déchirés de l'homme puis les siens et il en conclut que James et Sirius n'avaient pas surfait son déguisement après tout.

« Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes? » L'homme leur adressa un grand sourire. En fait, il montrait plutôt ses dents jaunâtres.

Sirius dévoila ses canines brillantes de blancheur en retour, Remus eut un sourire mal assuré tout comme Peter. James sourit lui aussi probablement mais personne ne pouvait vraiment dire.

« Je suis Remus Lupin, loup-garou. » Remus avait chuchoté le dernier mot. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de déclarer ouvertement qu'il était un loup-garou.

« Aaaah » L'homme découvrit encore ses dents crasseuses. « Pourquoi être si timide? Je dis toujours, nous les loups-garous sommes fières de ce que nous sommes. Remus Lupin, oui. ». Il regarda sur son parchemin et cocha un nom. « C'est merveilleux de vous voir ici, finalement. Pourquoi ne veniez-vous pas les autres années? »

« Euh, mes parents ne me permettaient pas de venir.» dit Rémus très vite.

« Hum » Le loup-garou l'observa avec un léger mépris. « Vous vivez toujours avec vos parents? »

« Oui »

« Alors, Lupin, pourquoi ne déménagez vous pas pour nous rejoindre? Nous vivons ensemble en masse, nous nous protégeons les uns les autres et chassons ensemble. Je suis sûr que vous vous sentiriez chez vous parmi vos semblales. »

« Non merci » dit Rémus et il sentit grandir l'impression que ça avait été une erreur de venir ici. « Je vais toujours à l'école et… » … _et j'ai des amis et veux rester avec eux… et j'aime famille… et je veux être humain._

« Ah, vous êtes un loup-garou civilisé alors », grogna l'autre lycanthrope qui pouvait à peine caché son dédain. « Bon, qui sont ces jeunes hommes? » Il désigna Sirius, James et Peter.

« Je suis Mr Patmol, vampire » déclara Sirius. Le loup-garou le regarda brièvement de haut en bas. Le déguisement de Sirius sembla le convaincre.

« Je suis Mr Prongs » expliqua James. « Et j'ai perdu ma tête.'

« ça je peux le voir » commenta le loup-garou. « Comme se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas mort? »

« Oh, un sort raté, » dit James d'une voix peinée. « Je ne peux pas mourir tant que je ne retrouve pas ma tête. Je la cherche depuis des années et je suis si fatigué de la vie, je souhaiterais simplement que cette agonie finisse… »

« Je suis désolé, Mr Prongs », répliqua le loup-garou et il sembla soudain un peu compatissant.

« Et qui êtes-vous? » Il se tournait enfin vers Peter.

« Mr Queudver, rat-garou » grinça Peter nerveusement.

« Pardon? »

« J'ai été un rat autrefois mais après j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou, » récita Peter très vite. « Alors maintenant je suis un humain la plupart du temps mais le jour de la pleine lune je me transforme en rat. »

« Ah. Jamais entendu parlé d'une chose pareille. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais, au grand soulagement de Peter et des autres, il accepta l'explication.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine… si vous en avez envie : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1 (de la traductrice)**: Et voilà la deuxième partie! Bonne lecture!

------

**Note 2 (de la posteuse): **Gargo, un p'tit commentaire intéressant ? Non.

* * *

**Le monstrueux jour des monstres**

**Deuxième partie.**

Quand les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Tête du Sanglier où avait lieu la fête, une odeur nauséabonde de sang séché, de choses défraîchis et de sueur aigre leur parvint. La sensation de malaise qui accaparait déjà Remus se renforça lorsqu'il vit le buffet qui se consistuait principalement d'aliments crus et sanglants.

Il détourna les yeux de ce spectacle et chercha à regarder ailleurs. Mais, en vérité, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses plaisantes à regarder ici. Seulement des zombies avec des crânes décomposés, des momies aux orbites vides, des vampire pleins de sangs puisqu'ils avaient bu avec avidité les choses que le buffet offrait, deux loups-garous se battant au point de se déchirer l'un et l'autre et quelques sorcières tâtant des morceaux de foie visqueux dans leurs plats douteux.

« C'était une mauvaise idée de couvrir ma tête avec la cape d'invisibilité » murmura James, « Je peux rien manger avec ça. »

« James, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de manger quoi que ce soit de… » Remus fit un geste vers l'écoeurant buffet, « … _ces trucs!_ »

« Bon… probablement pas » admit James. « Eurk, vous voyez ces machins? On dirait de la salade de veracrasses. J'aimerais bien boire quelque chose, par contre. »

« Je pense que tu ne devrais ni manger ni boire ici. » dit Peter. « ça pourrait être empoisonné .»

« Il y a une table libre là-bas » indiqua Remus en montrant un coin de la pièce, « allons-y. »

Mais les autres avaient plutôt dans l'idée de s'amuser. Ou du moins James et Sirius. Peter choisit de suivre les traces de James parce qu'il se sentait probablement plus en sécurité avec lui. Ainsi Remus s'assit seul à la table essayant au mieux de passer inaperçu et se mit à surveiller ses amis bien trop insouciants.

Sirius ne se comportait pas du tout comme un vampire le devait. Au lieu d'être maussade et mélancolique, il dansait sauvagement au son d'une effrayante musique d'un orchestre musical composé de squelettes danseurs qui créaient le rythme en tapant sur leurs os. Remus se sentit encore plus mal quand une gorgone s'approcha de Sirius et que ses cheveux de serpents grouillants s'enroulèrent subtilement autour de son cou. Heureusement, Sirius s'excusa rapidement avant de se précipiter vers un groupe de vampires et de se joindre à leur discussion.

James parlait à une goule d'apparence misérable et Peter essayait de se cacher derrière lui autant que possible. Il était précisément en train de débiter une histoire ridicule afin d'expliquer pourquoi il pouvait parler alors que sa tête n'était pas là.

« …Nous sommes toujours unis par l'esprit, vous voyez, mais pas par le corps. Donc je peux parfois entendre ma tête m'appeler, littéralement je veux dire. C'est comme m'appeler moi-même,évidemment, parce que c'est ma tête et dans un certain sens, elle est toujours là mais sans être là,vous voyez? Donc quand parfois, j'entends ses appels… _mes_ appels je veux dire, je peux sentir une attraction vers elle et j'essaye de suivre mais c'est comme… »

_Oh Merlin_… Remus enfouit sa tête sans ses mains. _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous jettent dehors_. Il se moquait de quitter la « fête» bien sûr, mais il espérait juste que ça ne se finirait pas violemment.

Soudain, il entendit un rire mélodique. Confus, Remus se redressa et aperçu un groupe de vampires riant joyeusement à une blague que Sirius venait probablement de leur raconter. Remus secoua la tête d'exaspération mais ne put se retenir de sourire. Faites confiance à Sirius pour réussir à égayer même les vampires.

« … Oh, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que nous ayons faite! Vous auriez du voir quand nous avons ensorcelé tous les hiboux pour croasser une chanson d'amour au professeur… »

« Patmol! » intervint Remus. Il se précipita aux cotés de Sirius. Il ne ressortirait rien de bon si Sirius incluait les professeurs là-dedans. Ils auraient simplement des problèmes, plus de problèmes qu'ils en avaient déjà en étant au_ Monstrueux jour des Monstres_.

Remus fit brièvement un signe de tête en direction des vampires qui le regardaient sceptiquement, et dit: « On devrait y aller maintenant. »

« Mais ça commence seulement à être marrant, » dit Sirius d'un ton naturel, « Nous n'avons toujours pas vu les Chasseurs Sans-Têtes ».

« Les Chasseurs Sans-Têtes » répéta dédaigneusement un des vampires et ses lèvres se plièrent de dégoût ». « C'est si _vulgaire_. »

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Sirius. « Si ça les amuse, pourquoi les empécher de se divertir dans leurs mort? » Le vampire qui avait pris la parole un instant plus tôt lui lança un drôle de regard. « Si cela ne vous opportune point que je vous pose la question, Mr Patmol, pourquoi donc êtes vous toujours si joyeux? »

Remus grogna intérieurement. Il l'avait vu venir. Mais pourquoi Sirius avait il besoin d'exagérer autant?!

« Eh bien, il arrive juste que je suis… joyeux » dit Sirius, peu confortable.

« Recevez-vous des donations de sangs? » demanda un autre vampire nostalgiquement.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Sirius . « Oh ouais, j'en ai reçu. »

Il y eut un long soupir collectif de la part des vampires. « C'est si difficile de trouver des donneurs de sangs pour vampires de nos jours. Vous êtes chanceux.» déclara tristement une femme vampire semblant âgé.

« Ouais, c'est plutôt difficile. Mais vous savez, j'ai un donneur de sang personnel. » s'exclama bravement Sirius, s'attirant des regards encore plus jaloux. Il se tourna pour contempler Remus et lui sourit largement de façon à ce que Remus puissent voir ses pointes de vampires.

_Oh non_. Remus tenta désespérément de secouer la tête. En vain. Siruis passa son bras autour de ses épaules et déclara: « Mr Moony ici présent a été assez généreux pour m'accorder la permission de le mordre et de lui sucer son sang de temps en temps. »

« Vraiment? » Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus. _Oh non, tout ça n'est pas vraiment en train de se passer_…

« Pensez-vous que je pourrais boire un peu de votre sang, moi aussi? » demanda avidement un autre vampire. Les autres suivirent immédiatement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup, seulement quelques gouttes de temps à autres. »

« Je n'ai pas eu de sang humain depuis des décennies ».

« N''est-ce pas injuste de donner votre sang à un seul d'entre nous et de laisser les autres mourir de faim? »

« Attendez un moment » interrompit soudain quelqu'un. « N'est-il pas un loup-garou? »

« Oui? » dit Sirius légèrement incertain.

« Alors son sang ne peut pas être classé parmi le sang humain, non? »

Les yeux de Sirius s'étrécirent un peu. « Oh, je peux vous assurez qu'il est très bon. » dit-il avec légèreté.

Rémus gronda intérieurement. Il regrettait que Sirius ne puisse lire ses pensées. Parce que s'il pouvait, il arreterait ses âneries. Parce que les pensées de Remus envers son ami n'etaient pas en cet instant vraiment amicales mais tendaient plutôt à '_je vais t'étriper'_.

« Et je crains que vous ne puissiez boire de lui parce qu'il a un groupe sanguin très particulier » continua Sirius sous la reconnaissante muette de Remus. Au moins Sirius ne le laisserait pas se faire dévorer par une horde de vampires affamés. « Cela m'a prit des décennies pour trouver quelqu'un qui possède le même groupe sanguin que le mien. Hum… mon ancien groupe sanguin, bien sûr .»

Les vampires observaient Sirius avec suspicion. « Vous êtes un très étrange vampire. » dit l'un deux avec un ton de voix presque accusateur qui montrait avec évidence qu'il doutait de son identité.

« C'est parce que j'ai assez de sang de qualité. » dit Sirius. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Remus. « Je peux boire un peu maintenant? »

Remus comprit qu'il devait maintenant jouer la comédie si il ne voulait pas exposer Sirius. Il espéra juste que Sirius avait ses capsules de sangs prêtes à l'emploi…

« Bien sûr » dit-il avec un sourire faux et il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour que Sirius puisse 'mordre' son cou.

« Merci » dit Sirius, il adressa un clin d'œil aux vampires et se plaça derrière Remus. Quand les doigts effrolèrent sa veine jugulaire qui pulsait rapidement d'angoisse, Remus vit du coin de l'œil que plusieurs loups-garous les regardaient eux aussi. Il se tendit encore plus. _Oh non. Comme si les choses n'allaient pas déjà assez mal_. Il se fit la réflexion de donner une longue explication à Sirius, une fois qu'ils seraient (espérons-le) de retour à Poudlard, sur les relations compliquées qu'entretenaient les vampires et les loup-garous.

« Calme-toi » chuchota Sirius à son oreille lorsqu'il repoussa les cheveux de Remus. « Je te mords surement une fois par jour puisque tu es mon donneur personnel. Tu devrais y être habitué. »

« Dépêche-toi d'en finir » murmura Remus, remuant à peine les lèvres.

Quand il sentit les lèvres de Sirius sur son cou, un frisson le parcourut. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à la peur de tous les monstres les entourant… Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de liquide et chaud coulait sur son cou. _Ah, le faux sang. Merci Merlin, c'est finalement terminé_. Mais Sirius n'avait pas encore fini.

Il se fit un plaisir de lécher le sang du cou de Remus et, quelque part, Remus n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter. Il sentit même une pointe de regret quand Sirius le relâcha enfin.

« Mmmm » fit nonchalamment Sirius et doucement, il se pourlécha les lèvres.

Remus dut sévèrement se contenir de rouler des yeux. N'en fais pas trop, Sirius.

« Ainsi… Vous buvez son sang tous les jours? » demanda un vampire.

« Bien sûr. Ça m'aide à rester en bonne santé. » répondit Sirius avec son sourire vampiresque.

Il y eut un grondement sourd derrière eux. Remus se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un loup-garou à l'air sale et sauvage.

« Ce n'est pas normal » , grogna-t-il à Remus. « Tu ne devrais pas le laisser faire. Les loups-garous sont des créatures libres. Leurs corps n'appartient qu'à eux. »

« Il ne m'a pas forcé. » dit Remus et il détesta comment sa voix sembla petite et nerveuse. « Je l'ai fait de bonne grâce ».

Le loup-garou gronda de nouveau. « Espèce d'idiot. » grommela-t-il, « S'associer avec l'un d'entre eux. Il n'en a qu'après ton sang, prends garde à ce que je dis, mon gars. » Secouant sa tête et murmurant des choses comme « traître à son sang » tout bas, le loup-garou se détourna d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda doucement Sirius à Remus.

« Viens. » Remus entraîna Sirius à une table vide au coin de la pièce. Sirius s'assit en face de lui et attendit qu'il commence ses explications.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu dire que les loups-garous et les vampires ne s'entendent pas très bien? »

« Non » dit simplement Sirius. « Pourquoi ça? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas s'il y a une véritable raison. Quelques vieilles rancœurs… Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais juste que c'est très, très peu commun qu'un loup-garou et un vampire soit… proche. »

« Ah, je vois. » Sirius baissa la tête, pensif. « Donc ils pensent que tu as quelques affaires à mener avec les vampires et que tu es une espèce d'espion? »

« En fait… » Remus évita de croiser les yeux de Sirius et laissa plutôt son regard errer à travers le bar. James discutait avec un des fantômes des Chasseurs Sans-Têtes (« Donc si je trouve ma tête et que je meurs et que je me transforme en fantôme, je peux me joindre à vous? Vous savez, je suis très bon au Quidditch et je pense qu'on pourrais jouer au Quidditch en utilisant nos têtes pour des souaffles, qu'en dîtes-vous? ») et Peter répondait aux questions d'un ogre sur sa singulière condition de rat-garou.

« En fait je pense, commença calmement Remus, qu'ils pensent … que nous sommes… » Il était sûr que son visage était aussi rouge que les lèvres toujours colorées de faux sang de Sirius. Non, contempler les lèvres profondément rouges de Sirius n'aidait pas du tout. Il détourna son regard avec réticence de cette vision et observa ses ongles terreux à la place. « Ils nous soupçonnent sûrement d'être… amants. »

La réaction de Sirius était prévisible. Il éclata bruyamment de rire. Bon, au moins, ça ne le dégoutait pas…

« Pourquoi penseraient-il ça? » interrogea Sirius avant d'exploser de nouveau de rire et de frapper la table.

« Parce que normalement les loups-garous et les vampires restent à bonne distance des uns et des autres, donc s'ils ne s'étripent pas, c'est qu'ils doivent être amoureux. » expliqua Remus avec une patience qui le surprit lui-même. « Ne connais-tu pas toutes ces tragiques histoires d'amours? Un loup-garou et un vampire tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre mais leur amour ne peut survivre parce que leurs semblables ne l'acceptent pas? Jamais entendu parler de Roméo et Juliette? Amours croisés et tout ces trucs. Et tout le monde meurt à la fin »

« Mais comment les vampires peuvent-il mourir? Je pensais qu'ils étaient… »

« Sirius! Ce n'est pas le problème! Ces histoires… les vampires meurent probablement parce qu'ils ont le cœur brisé mais ce n'est pas le problème! »

« Ok. Désolé. Donc on est amant maintenant? »

« Il pensent que nous sommes amants, oui.»

« Hm ». Sirius lécha pensivement le faux sang qui couvrait ses lèvres. « Alors faisons leur une démonstration, huh? »

« Q-q-quoi? » balbutia Remus sous le choc.

Sirius se pencha sur la table pour rapprocher son visage de Remus. « Je ne parle pas de mourir comme Roméo et Juliette et autres trucs insensés. Quelques baisers, peut être et se comporter comme des amants. »

« Tu es vraiment atteint » dit Remus essayant d'adopter un ton amusé et un peu ennuyé mais il pouvait sentir ses joues s'enflammer, se détestant pour cela.

« Ok, si tu veux pas, on le fait pas bien sûr. » dit rapidement Sirius tentant de lui adresser un sourire d'excuse, ce qui était un peu difficile avec des canines de vampire.

Remus tapota nerveusement sa tête et ses joues embrasées. Pourquoi rejetait-il l'idée de Sirius? Était-il fou? « Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas » dit il calmement. « J'ai juste dit que tu étais atteint. Mais ce n'est pas quelque de nouveau non? Je t'ai sortit la même chose quand tu m'as dit que vous me rejoindriez dans la cabane hurlante en tant qu'Animagi. »

« Alors ça veut dire 'oui'? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Je crois, oui. Faisons leur une démonstration. »

« Super! » Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes aussi vite. Je dois dire que je suis surpris Mr Moony. »

« Eh bien, Mr Patmol, je suis un loup-garou sauvage et non-apprivoisé. Vous devriez savoir que je ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir mais me fie à mes instincts. »

« Tu as des instincts intéressants ». Sirius sourit et porta doucement sa main sur la joue de Remus qu'il avait barbouillé plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce geste à présent, était bien sûr complètement différent. « Alors, embrasse-moi, loup-garou. »

« Tu es vraiment taré. » murmura Remus. Il n'avait encore jamais embrassé quelqu'un mais soudain il ne s'en inquiétait plus. Après tout, c'était Sirius: son meilleur ami, qui était complètement fou et qui l'acceptait malgré sa condition de loup-garou… sûrement accepterait il aussi le fait qu'il embrasse maladroitement. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'en faire trop. Il suffisait simplement qu'ils aient l'air de s'embrasser passionnément.

Ce n'était ni difficile ni embarrassant. Remus se pencha juste un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à faire, non?

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ce soit ainsi. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que son premier baiser serait avec son meilleur ami. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela est lieu pendant une fête grotesque parmi de nombreux monstres assoifés de sang. Il ne pensait pas non plus que la personne qu'il embrasserait porterait des canines de vampires. A la vérité, les dents de vampires ce n'était pas trop mal. Et il n'imaginait pas que cela aurait ce goût: l'étrange, artificielle saveur sucrée du faux sang se trouvait toujours sur les lèvres de Sirius. Cependant, Remus pensa que ça avait bon goût.

Puis Sirius s'empara de sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, et quelque part, ce petit geste fit toute la différence. Le baiser pouvait ne pas en être un vrai, être simplement un jeu pour se donner en spectacle à chacun mais il y avait des sentiments qui étaient réels. Aucun des deux garçons ne pouvaient encore expliquer quels étaient exactement ces sentimens mais peut être que les comprendre n'était pas non plus vraiment important.

Le baiser ne dura pas pas longtemps. C'était vraiment nouveau pour Remus (et peut être pour Sirius aussi) et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre; il décida donc d'arrêter là. Leurs lèvres se séparènt mais leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés. Ils se regardèrent. Remus dut se mordre la langue pour s'empécher de rire et les yeux de Sirius étincelaient d'amusement.

Il y eut des des grognements et divers cris outragés autour d'eux et quelque part, Remus put entendre Peter expliquer: « … J'ai été un humain autrefois mais après j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou et maintenant je me transforme en rat pendant la pleine lune… ».

Cette fois, Remus et Sirius ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire. Etrangement, Remus se sentait l'esprit léger et il s'en moquait complètement que Peter puisse compromettre leurs identités. Il était envahi d'un étrange sentiment d'euphorie comme s'il était ivre par le simple fait de respirer. Ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il faisait, il souleva le menton de Sirius avec douceur et captura ses lèvres. A cet instant, il se sentait entièrement libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Oui, tout le monde le regardait embrasser Sirius et tout le monde ici savait qu'il était un loup-garou, mais quoi? Il voulait se mettre debout sur la table et criat « Oui je suis un foutu loup-garou et j'embrasse Sirius Black! » (mais il ne le fit pas parce que cela aurait signifié quitter les lèvres de Sirius)

Il savait que tous les vampires le mépriseraient pour avoir embrassé l'un d'entre eux, que tous les loups-garous le détesteraient pour s'être associer avec un des « autres », et que tous les autres le traiteraient dédaigneusement soit parce qu'il était un loup-garou ou parce qu'il était gay, à moins que ce ne soit pour les deux raisons précédentes. (Était-il gay? Franchement il n'en avait aucune idée mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance?). Il ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Il était simplement fatigué de dissimuler, encore et toujours dissimuler…

Soudain, il entendit une voix ou plutôt une suite de grognement familièr.

« Gargouilles Grouillantes! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent? »

Sirius eut un léger grondement, ses yeux s'aggrandirent et il interrompit brusquement le baiser. « Oh non… » soupira-t-il.

Remus se retourna pour regarder ce qui avait fait réagir Sirius de cette façon. Et là-bas se tenait James, bouche bée, avec sa cape d'invisibilté dans les mains et des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Là était le gros problème. Si un moment plus tôt tout le monde regardait Sirius et Remus, les regards étaient à présent tous fixés sur la _tête_ de James.

Sirius fut le premier à saisir l'étendu de la situation. «Mr Prongs! Cria-t-il. Je ne peux pas y croire! Vous avez retrouvez votre tête! »

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sortir de son état de transe. « Euh, oui! Vraiment? Ma tête est revenue? C'est _incroyable! _»

« Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mort? » demanda un zombie. « Je pensais que vous mouriez si vous retrouviez votre tête. »

« Allez, Mr Prongs, nous devons vite nous en aller avant que vous ne mouriez, » dit Remus, il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Sirius pour faire bonne mesure et le mena auprès d'un James figé, droit comme un piquet. « Tu ne veux surement pas mourir ici, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, ce ne serait pas correct. » admit James.

« Ouais, désolé, nous devons partir. » dit Sirius d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende. « Nous voulons être avec lui lorsque le moment viendra. »

Vite, ils attrapèrent Peter (« J'ai été un loup-garou autrefois mais j'ai été mordu par un rat et maintenant je me transforme en humain lors de la pleine lune ») et se ruèrent hors de la Tête du Sanglier.

Sirius ne put résister à son désir de provocation et il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Remus tandis qu'il passait à travers un groupe de loups-garou, ainsi ils furent poursuivit par leurs grondements féroces.

« Prongs, espèce d'andouille, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu faisais là? » s'insurgea Sirius une fois qu'ils eurent établis une distance de sécurité suffisante entre eux et la Tête du Sanglier.

« Bah, j'ai cru que j'avais des visions quand… Je pensais que c'était la Cape qui me jouait des tours quand vous… » James fit des gestes impuissants avec ses mains.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, n'as-tu donc jamais entendu parlé des relations compliquées qu'entretiennent les vampires et les loups-garous? » dit Sirius d'une voix exaspérée.

« Euh…non? » s'enquit James d'un ton contrit. « Tu veux donc dire que c'est la coûtume que les loups-garous et les vampires.. uh.. s'embrassent? »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard et décidèrent que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter davantage sur le sujet.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça, Prongs » dit Remus, imperturbable.

James continua de les couver d'un regard quelque peu suscpicieux et murmura « vous êtes vraiment allumés » mais il laissa tomber. Peter et Lui marchaient toujours à quelques pas devant eux, leur adressant de drôles de regards de temps à autres car ils marchaient bien plus près l'un de l'autre que deux amis le feraient en temps normal.

Cependant, Remus et Sirius ne remarquèrent rien. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus que le bras de Sirius était toujours autour des épaules de Remus. Cela semblait parfaitement naturel comme ça, comme si cela n'avait jamais été autrement.

« C'était une super fête non? » dit Sirius d'un ton naturel.

« Ben… » Remus laisse traîner le mot et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Je me permet d'être d'un autre avis. »

« Allez, c'était pas si mal. »

« A part tes canines de vampires. »

« Je peux les retirer maintenant. »

Remus lui jeta un regard amusé. « Pas la peine. Tu n'es pas trop mal dans ton déguisement. »

« Merci » dit Sirius, satisfait. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire la même chose. Tu devrais te laver les cheveux. Tu es mieux quand tu n'es pas déguisé. »

Remus eut un sourire triste. « En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un déguisement, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il doucement. « Je veux dire, je suis vraiment un loup-garou. »

« Bien sûr que si c'est un déguisement » dit Sirius d'un ton léger. «On t'a déguisé en monstre, non? »

Remus sourit et marmonna queque chose d'à peu près indistinct qui aurait pu passer pour un'merci' ou pour tout autre chose mais Sirius sembla cependant comprendre.

-------

THE END


End file.
